Feline's Mate
by Winged Golden Tiger
Summary: My first fanfic. The story of how Ranma's life became even stranger after a man came and kidnapped him.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my very first story ever sent on the net and I'm a wreck because of it… I hope you'll like it!

Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, I'm just tortur… er, playing with the characters!!

Just a warning: the character are OOC here, I know it, I meant it like this. This is also Yaoi and will have other strange things later! In this first chapter there is also almost NCS but nothing serious.

And as English is my second language and French my first, try not too mind too much my strange writing…

Feline's Mate

I Strange changes and even stranger fights.

Nadoka looked at her son across the table and she couldn't believe how beautiful he was.

Normally, calling a man "beautiful" made her frown: she had strange concepts about manliness, but here she couldn't but see his beauty. She caressed with her eyes the soft planes of his face, so unlike the harsh features of her husband, and looked at the cheekbones sharp enough to cut yourself on, at the thick long sooty lashes bordering the wide sapphire blue eyes, at the thin nose, lush almost too red lips, soft but strong jaw line then his long neck and round shoulders hidden under crimson silk… She also looked at his shinning midnight blue hair in a thick rope down his back in the form of a braided pigtail. He was cute and sexy, masculine but with a strangely feminine grace and beauty…

She understood why all these girls were throwing themselves at him like they were.

He was also an honourable, caring person, even if he was rough around the edges and had the tendency of speaking without thinking, something his hidden intellect could remedy if it was called to the fore.

"Hum… Kaasan? You wanted to talk to me about something?"

She focused back on her son's face, flushing as she has been caught staring at his hair and features.

"Yes my son. I wanted to ask you something about your curse."

He looked at her, uneasy, fingering a pan of his silk shirt between long slender fingers.

"Yes mother, what…what do you want to know?"

"If I understand your explanation, when you are Ranko, you are a full-blooded female?"

He nodded hesitantly.

"Yes, I have every month my…huh…well, I bleed from here!"

Flustered, he indicated his crotch with a vague gesture. She looked at him strangely, almost with a fearful expression.

"Even when you are a boy?"

"Erm no but it's as painful as when I'm in my girl form. I asked Dr Tofu about it and he explained to me that my female…organs never disappear."

Now Nadoka looked horrified.

"You…you mean you have a…a vagina!?"

"No! No! But I've got ovaries and a womb. Tofu-sensei explained that it must be my body's way of…you know, if I ever fell pregnant as a girl, that way I could bear the child even in male form."

"I see."

She looked pale and rather shaken. He understood her reaction: himself has gone into shock at hearing the doctor's explanation.

"So, in your natural form, you have both set of sexual organs"

'And all the hormones!' she thought, her poor child must be very confused during these time of the month.

"And the others have acquired parts of their curses as well?"

"Well no. I went to ask the old…Cologne about it and she said that it was extremely rare that Jusenkyo curses mixed naturally with the cursed people…She said that men turned female and pregnant died a horrible death if the cursed person became male again…"

He shivered at remembering the old Amazon's description of the poor man's long and painful death. At the end both the man and the child had perished and it had made him almost sick because of the unfairness of it all.

"And who knows about your…'condition'?"

"Well, you, Nabiki, Kasumi, Cologne and doctor Tofu."

She raised an eyebrow. Seeing this, Ranma explained further.

"Kasumi helped me the first time: I had had these horrible pains and when I changed into my female form and saw that I was bleeding…I freaked out and Kasumi taught me all I needed to know about womanhood."

A blush coloured his pale cheeks at the memory: 'The Talk' given by the innocent Kasumi had sounded wrong and had been embarrassing.

"Nabiki learned it when she asked why I have been so 'bitchy' these last days. I kind of snapped at her and she must have recognized hers and Akane's behaviours during 'that time'. I haven't said to them that I've both set of organs but they know that I'm in pain in both forms when I bleed."

"You said "these last days"… it is your time?"

He sighed, wincing as he changed position on the pillow.

"Unfortunately yes. I try to avoid Akane and all the others idiots as much as I can because I'm more…I don't know"

"Vicious? Violent?"

She imagined a PMS-ing Ranma and winced: it mustn't be a good sight, terrifying really.

"Yes exactly and as much as they annoy me; I don't want to kill them."

Ryoga rearranged the straps of his heavy backpack on his wide shoulders as he glanced around him. Sighing, he took a great breath and…

"Where the Hell am I now?!"

He was, as was his infamous habit, hopelessly lost in the maze that was Tokyo.

"Hello, P-chan!"

The bulky martial-artist turned toward the voice of his best enemy.

"Ranma! Because of you I've…"

He stopped his usual battle cry as his acute nose caught a strange aroma. Ranma looked strangely at the fanged-boy when the brown eyes seemed to glaze over as he was approaching him.

"So P-chan, what's up?"

"…"

Suddenly Ryoga in an unheard burst of speed, took the collar of his red silk shirt in his fist and…took a deep sniff in the crook of his neck and shoulder, a strange sound escaping his throat.

"Hey! Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing Bacon-breath?!"

Ranma was beginning to freak out: he has the pig-boy almost crushing him against his larger form and smelling him as if he was a tasty delicacy. He tried to break out of the embrace but Ryoga's arms were like steel bands around his waist.

Ryoga was in heaven: he was holding the most delightful creature exuding a scent never found before: it was musky but also spicy and flowery with a strong metallic tang…but it was mostly powerful! And what power! He could felt it, the strong blinding aura of unadulterated, raw energy pulsing through him, whispering to the dark corner of his mind, where rational thoughts were nonexistent, that the bearer of this power was ripe for taking, that it needed a strong mate. It was perfect…and very arousing.

Ranma knew that the hard thing poking him in the lower stomach **wasn't** a lamp torch so, wanting to make Ryoga stop clinging to him, he begun to insult him: no result. He tried to wriggle: it only accented the pervert's pleasure that, at this part, has begun to lick and nip at his neck. Finally, he tried to kick and punch but was totally imprisoned. He ended clawing the arms restraining him, trying to make the other boy loosen his embrace.

"Let me go! What are you doing!! Stop Dammit!! I'll kill you, you filthy pig!! You heard me?!"

Ranma was becoming hysterical at this point: Ryoga was now pinning him to a wall with his heavier form and running his hands along his sides, groping his hips with a strength that'll surely leaves bruises, his mouth sucking on the skin of his throat.

Himself was feeling unnaturally weak under the assault, his mind a mess of thought and feeling that didn't left place for his usual tactical mind while Ryoga was strangely swift and aggressive.

He was deeply scared, more than he ever had before: he was powerless and he knew that Ryoga, in his actual state of mind, would surely want more than groping. He was afraid to be raped by one that he considered as a friend. As tears begun to roll down his cheeks, a voice was heard.

"What pig-boy doing to Airen!! Nobody touch Shampoo's Airen!! Shampoo kill!!"

The Chinese warrior came to Ranma's help with bombories raised and a murderous look in her beautiful ruby eyes. Unfortunately, two feet from where her beloved and zealous Ryoga were 'fighting', she froze and sniffed the air.

All of Ranma's hopes when seeing his Chinese fiancée were crushed when he saw her vivid eyes become hazy and when she began to rub herself against his side. A sob and more tears escaped as the girl pressed her ample bosom against him and possessively encircled him with her lithe arms. She wasn't going to help him: more likely she was going to participate in what he was afraid was going to happen.

Suddenly, as if she just remembered that the fanged boy was there, molesting her Airen, she hissed at him angrily, sweeping a clawing hand at him. The bandana-ed boy growled and released Ranma, facing the snarling Amazon. Now free, the pigtailed youth took an unsteady leap to go as far as possible from the two possessed martial artists and, when they were fighting fiercely, he fled as fast as his legs could allow him.

Cologne looked up from her ramen-making as she felt Ranma's strong ki coming toward her at full speed.

'What could make Saotome Ranma run this fast? Has the Tendo girl let herself be kidnapped again… or cooked something for him again?'

Her train of thoughts was interrupted as Ranma entered the Neko Hanten.

"Good morning Son-in-Law. Do you … Ranma! What's happening?!"

Before her eyes was a scene she couldn't believe; here stood Saotome Ranma, the most confident and proud boy she knows of, shaking like a leaf and with tears flowing down his face, hugging himself protectively like a child. She was so shocked that she stood in the entrance, staring like an idiot, for several seconds before the whistle of the tea-kettle woke her up.

"Great God! Come inside child and explain to me what happened to you."

Hesitantly, the boy entered and she saw what had been impossible to discern at the distance she has been: his whiter than normal complexion and the bloody wound on his pale neck, which looked suspiciously like a bite mark. At her voice, his wild blue eyes locked on her and she had to suppress a gasp at the fear, terror even, still present in the light orbs. Seeing at how shaken he was, her worry sky-rocked and she led him to a chair. She noticed his wince when she touched him with a frown: he never had any problem with touch before, if the groping didn't count, so why now? Giving him a hot cup of sweetened tea, she sat before him.

"So, are you going to enlighten me as why you are shaking like a leaf and sporting a big bloody wound on your neck?"

He looked at her strangely and touched the throbbing side of his throat with careful fingers. He stared at them as they came glistening with blood. Shuddering, he closed his eyes tightly.

"It's…It was Ryoga… He was lost so I teased him as always… Then he stopped is usual attack and… Smelled me…"

He gulped audibly, his voice shaking.

"After that, he began to…Lick my neck and I couldn't do anything! I was powerless, at his mercy, and he was gripping my hips so hard! Crushing me to his body, beginning to paw at my clothes, my pants!"

He had started to cry again, his voice having risen at the last part.

"Then Shampoo came. I thought she was going to help me but as she approached, she acted like him…When they began to fight like animals I fled"

He wiped angrily at his tear-trained cheeks and looked at Cologne.

"I … they weren't themselves and we have to stop them before they really… hurt…someone and regret It during all the rest of their life."

She looked at him with a new respect: the fanged boy had nearly raped him, his grand-daughter hadn't done anything to stop him and Ranma still wanted to help them…

"I'll go beat some sense into them. You go back to the Dojo and rest. Have this ugly wound tended before it infect."

Still in choc, Ranma raised from his seat and, with a shadow of his usual smile, exited the café.

When he was gone, Cologne let her mask fall, her worried but peaceful face replaced by one of fury and pain. Her protégé has already suffered so much in his short life… and now that!? With murder in her eyes she went in research of the two martial artists responsible for this new suffering but she hasn't made two step that the two aforemented youths entered the restaurant. Like Ranma has said, they acted in a manner eerily bestial: growling and hissing at seeing her and not their 'prey'. She thanked all the Gods she knew of that they came after the pig-tailed boy exited the café. With a harsh glint in her eyes, she pogo-ed toward them.

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the Tendo dojo. He had almost had a heart attack when he saw the two demented youths under his roof, sniffling the air to find his scent. He had to cover his odour by entering a shop full of fish products… and here he was, tired, sore and smelling like something from the sea… So it was a miracle in itself that he was able to take a long soak with nobody interrupting or attacking him.

When he came down from the stairs, he saw his father, in panda form, playing shogi with Soun. As he entered, the large animal raised its massive head and smelt the air.

"(Son?)" Could be read on the sign "(It's you? You smell strange)"

A vein could be seen popping on Ranma's forehead: he just took a long bath to be washed of the fish's odour and what was the first thing asked to him?

"What do you mean 'strange'!? Do ya mean I stink!?!"

Soun back-pedalled as a red aura sprang around the infuriated youth. 'He looks like Akane when it's "the Time"' He thought with a shudder. Genma raised his paws, trying to placate his son.

"(It's not that! It's just that… You smell different somehow…)"

That seemed to calm Ranma off, to the relief of the two older men.

"I'm going to my room, I'm tired" and he was gone.

Genma and Soun looked at each other shrugged and began to play again.

As Ranma laid back on his futon, he didn't know that his life was going to become even more chaotic as a shadowed stranger entered Nerima. A long cloak masking its features but still showing the strong male shoulders under the dark silk.

A couple of hours later, Ranma was awoken by a knock on his and his father's door. After a rapid ki inspection, he raised from his slumped position sitting Indian style.

"You can enter Kasumi." The lovely Tendo entered the room, her bright peaceful aura easing his tense muscles and his weary mind.

"Ranma-kun, are you feeling any better? I felt that the Wa of the house was disturbed and you seemed uneasy."

He sighed and smiled beautifully at one of the person he cared the most about, his still paler than usual face lightening up at her show of concern.

"Don't worry Kasumi. Only my usual craziness."

He laughed and then winced.

"How you girls can support this? It's hell on earth!"

"You shouldn't have to know that kind of thing first hand… If you want, I can give you some tea that will help ease your cramps."

"That would be good! You're a life saver Kasumi!"

Another blinding smile was directed in her dimension and she blushed prettily.

"Maybe now you'll stop saying that girls are weaker than men. You know what Saotome, it's said that this is nothing compared to what childbirth feel." Ranma paled at that and turned to a smirking Nabiki.

"Really?" He shivered: if this was considered nothing for women, Genma had severely underestimated their strength.

"Anyway, interrupted Kasumi, dinner is almost…"

A cry was heard bellow. They looked at each other and rushed toward the stairs or, in Ranma's case, the window.

Here's the first chapter. Hope you liked it and if you did, or not, please leave a review. This way, I could try to correct my mistakes. See ya !


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, here's the second chapter. Hope you like it._

_Ranma1/2 is still not mine, fortunately for all the characters! _

_II __Kidnapping the Stallion_

_In the garden, Genma-panda was flashing fangs and inches-long claws at a strange lion-like man. Soun was before his two eldest daughters, a protective gesture unusual for the normally crying man. Akane was before another man, tiger-like this time, in an aggressive stance._

"_Who are you? What do you want to do with my daughters?!"_

_A masked man advanced. He was tall, even taller than Soun with wide shoulders and a lean but strong built. A warrior._

"_Your daughters? These pitiful creatures? Don't mock me. As if I wanted a weak thing like these as mate! No, who I want is… Him."_

_He pointed to Ranma who observed the things from afar as the newcomers weren't aggressive and, to be truthful because he didn't want to fight so soon after what happened sooner._

_He looked at the man with wide eyes. It was a first: a -man- coming for him?! He took a stance, his familiar infuriating smirk on his face._

"_And what do you want from me?"_

_The stranger, to the shock of everyone, was within Ranma's personal space and gazing down at him in a matter of seconds._

"_What I want is you." And in a move so swift that it was invisible to all, he bit deeply into his throat. The man's attack has been so unexpected that Ranma couldn't react._

_During his lunge, his hood had been thrown back, exposing a handsome face with sharp golden eyes and long blond hair, black marks and long tail marking him as a cheetah-like man._

_The others gasped, horrified as they saw the blood on the man's lips and coating Ranma's slender neck. Ranma slumped unconscious against the man and was easily hefted bride-like into strong arms. He looked at the Tendo and snarling Saotome._

"_Now, I'll go. I have what I came for." He smiled, it wasn't a good smile. He extended long golden feathered wings, hidden till now under the large black cloak._

"_Stop here, demon!"_

_Happosai and Cologne took in the scene: Ranma limp and motionless in the demon's arms, blood dripping from his neck and the demon's wings unfurled and ready to take flight._

"_Why have you come here? What Ranma has that is so interesting for a powerful demon like you to be interested in?"_

_The demon smirked._

"_Well you see, I'm becoming old, I'm in need of an heir… I need a powerful and beautiful mate."_

_Akane decided to let herself known while trying to pass past the growling lion-man glaring at her._

"_But it's stupid! Why do you want him? He's not even that powerful… And he's a boy!!"_

_The demon snorted, looking at the girl with disgust on his disdainful face._

"_Now, he's almost as powerful as the elde__rs… And as him being a boy, it's not really a problem. I'll have my heirs."_

_Seeing Cologne become ghastly white, the others knew that Ranma will surely be in danger soon._

_With a final laugh, the demon and his acolytes disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke and golden feathers with their prize._

"_Things always get interesting around that boy…"_

_They looked at the aged grandmaster of the Anything Goes and saw his tight features and shaking hands. Then, they heard an ominous growl and turned as one toward the panda._

"_(Who was this monster?! What the fuck does he want with my son?!)"_

_Saotome Genma was snarling, the vicious questions on the signs making all the people present stare and take a step back. They had never seen him so… wild before._

_The grandmaster and the elder looked at each other with a questioning glance: was Genma finally becoming more in tune with the curse? Pandas could be dangerous beasts when endangered or angered… A question made them look up from their inner musings._

"_Yes, why this obviously powerful beast wants Ranma?" Nabiki looked at her youngest sister "normally, these things happen to 'Kane, not Ranma!"_

_Ignoring the glare coming from her sister and the reproachful look from Kasumi, Nabiki stared at the two elders._

"_I'm afraid that a term used by Saotome-san answers your question, young Tendo."_

_Kasumi ported a hand at her mouth, the two other sisters paled even further while Happosai nodded his head grimly._

"_You… you mean that he means to… with Ranma?" Asked the blue haired girl._

"_I'm afraid so." Soun fainted. Genma was foaming at the mouth with rage_

"_(We need to find Ranma! Demon or not, I won't let my son be used like that!)" Long fangs were bared threateningly._

"_Indeed, we must rescue son-in-law before that youkai does anything to him. He said that he wanted to have heirs and it should be impossible as Ranma is male, even with the Nannichuan…"_

_The little crowd looked relieved but Nabiki still looked uneasy. There were always "but" in these kinds of explanations._

"_But son-in-law came to me a month ago concerning pains and we discovered that his curse was… mixing, merging for lack of better term, with his natural body. So unfortunately if this damned demon beds him, there is a probability that he'll end bearing youkai children…"_

"_Oh my God…" Kasumi's reaction was mirrored by all the others, some with more… ire than hers._

"_We must absolutely find him before this could happen! I'll go search Shampoo, Mousse and Ryoga at the Neko Hanten."_

_This said Happosai took to the rooftops like a bullet._

'_I won't let my heir be used as a broodmare by a fucking demon!'_

_Cologne turned toward the Saotome elder and the Tendos._

"_Try to find as many combatants as possible, we'll need all the help we can find." They all nodded and left the Tendo dojo. _

_Lord Yasha of the clan of the Great Feline demons gazed at the boy sleeping on the gold and silver silk sheets of the King-size bed in the royal chamber, his servants had stripped the young man of his Chinese clothes and had replaced them by beautiful garments made of fine black silk with sapphire blue bordering. It made the already beautiful boy even more gorgeous: his peach skin looked paler, almost glowing, his dark hair and sooty lashes darker compared to his light complexion._

_A long clawed finger brushed glossy midnight hair and caressed a high cheekbone. It was a miracle that he has found such a beauty among these foolish humans: he had been on the surface because an human had defeated Saffron, the Lord of the Phoenix, and he had been curious, as all felines were, and had wanted to see who had accomplished such a feat._

_He had been really surprised as he caught the scent of a powerful individual possessing feline's demon blood and internal energy so strong that he felt it even where he was, several kilometers away._

_Tracking the scent, he had landed before a traditional dojo and, to his utter joy, has found that the strange scent smelling of the feline's blood as been that of a fertile male. It had shocked him as very few male demons were able to give birth but it also overjoyed him as the children from male bearers were always much stronger and powerful than normal children._

_His prayers to the Great Demon Goddess had been answered so he wouldn't let this chance pass by._

_He had entered the ground with two of his personal guards Shenlong a tiger demon and Guado a lion demon without hassle. (As his bodyguard were known to stop him from entering anywhere and everywhere...) And when his target has been near, he had almost lost it here and there: his scent was heavenly powerful with a deep, strong hormonal flavour meaning that he was fertile and ripe for taking, the underlying scent of blood accompanying this was thick and oh so delicious to his feline taste… Anyone with an acute nose must have become half crazy near him… and it was understandable._

_As the young man took an offensive stance, he rushed past his guard and bit deeply into that long smooth neck. Heaven._

_He remembered looking at the pathetic humans and thinking how hilarious it was to see them trying to stop him. As if they could do anything! The rest was a blur, only the delicious form in his arms was important._

_Coming back to the present, he keeps on staring at his "prey". _

"_Sir?" Kyubi a kitsune stood at the entrance of the beautifully decorated room. He was a demon mage, one of he best in all the hhhhhhh. He had come from his clan at his demand, even with the rivalry between the Felines and Canis species._

"_The preparation can begin as soon as you, my Lord and your intended are ready."_

"_Very well, Kyubi-san. We need to do it as soon as we can before these humans come and annoy us." He caressed Ranma's soft cheek._

"_I'm sorry of asking this ceremony this quickly. I know that to awake one's blood is a difficult and long process..."_

"_Do not worry, Sir. I'm the best mage here and it's an honour to help someone as great as you… And your intended possesses a pure heart, noble spirit and remarkable beauty that we, Kitsune appreciate particularly in an individual. It's a joy to awake great blood in a being like this one, my Lord."_

_Yasha smiled at the Mage and gazed back at his soon to be mate._

"_Indeed, he merits this inheritance. These humans did nothing but harm to this pure soul. He merits having another life." He turned back toward the Mage._

_None of the men had remarked the two sapphirine slits looking at them through thick lashes nor the crystalline tears slowly rolling down soft temples to be lost among dark blue hair._

_Saotome Ranma has heard during these last twenty minutes more praises and respect/worry that he has heard these last two years he passed at the Tendo dojo. Irony made them be uttered by demons, who were supposed to be cruel and vicious. Irony is a bitch. He didn't want to hear anything anymore so he happily embraced the darkness of unconsciousness swallowing him. He didn't want to hear these demons show more humanity than most of these persons he had called "friends" and "family"._

_Yasha, Lord of the Felines took the young braided man in his muscled arms and cautious as not to jolt his precious burden, went accompanied by his two loyal guards, Kyubi and the Royal Mages, toward the ancient ceremonial room deep into the dark mansion._

_The second chapter is finished so please tell me what you think. Try to be helpfull, I'm new in writing fanfiction and need some help. As for all the description, I love these and only hope they aren't too... heavy._

_Thank you for reading. I'll try to post the third chapter soon._


	3. Chapter 3

The third chapter is here! I tried to make it interesting and hope you like.

_III Preparations_

_There was a small army before the Tendo dojo: the elder Amazon with her two warriors, Soun Tendo with his youngest daughter, Genma unusually grim, the young Okonomiyaki chief with her giant spatula, Kodachi and Tatewaki Kuno (each to save a side of Ranma), the fanged boy strong enough to reduce walls in nothing but little bits and pieces and the grandmaster of the Anything Goes._

"_Very well, I know where this particular demon must have imprisoned son-in-law but I must warn you: he is a very powerful being, even more powerful than Saffron and even Ranma couldn't do anything to defend himself…"_

"_But if Airen can not defend, how us kill demon?" Cologne looked at her grand-grand child._

"_Simple, we can't kill it. We will have to distract them as one of us go and liberate son-in-law."_

_The little crowd reaction was strange to see: Shampoo and Ukyou patted their respective weapons with a strange light in their eyes; Ryoga looked at the blue haired girl, and with a blush of shame? Anger? Took his umbrella in a tight grip. Soun was in his Samurai armour and brandishing a katana while Genma looked murderous._

"_The evil sorcerer has attracted the wrath of the demons that he summons! Why we, divine harbingers should go risk our lives for his wretched being?" Even as he said that, it could be seen that it was only half –hearted. Two days had passed since his kidnapping and his absence was felt to anyone. It all seemed so… blend without his presence to attract chaos._

"_Brother dear, if you could be so kind as to shut up!" Kodachi glared at her brother. The others stared at the duo._

"_For once, I agree with the Dark Rose here." Announced Ukyou with a small smile at the girl._

_Ryoga took a step forward. "Elder, where is Ranma? We must find him before something happens to him. I'm the one who will fight and defeat him and, demon or not, I'll go and free Ranma!" 'And apologize for my reaction before all this thing happened'_

_A chorus of "yes!" was heard. She smiled, took a pendant from her emerald green robe._

"_Tears of Blood, me elder Ko Lon from the_ Joketsuzoku_, summon thee, take us to the realm of the Great Demons!"_

_In a big flash of blinding red light, the group was gone. The two remaining Tendo girls stared at the place where the group was seconds ago._

'_I hope everything will be all right.' Somehow, they doubted it._

_On a beautiful altar was laid the unconscious form of one Saotome Ranma, clad into fine and elaborate white silky garments inlaid with demonic runes so ancient that they have been almost forgotten. Several high level demons were standing and chanting around his body, ivory masks hiding their faces and long ritual robes draping down to the floor._

_On the peak of the ceremony, as the energy was the most potent, an unseen wind was felt, caressing the long clothes and Ranma's braided hair._

_The impressive figure of the Feline's Lord advanced slowly toward them, a dagger carved in platinum and exquisitely jewelled in one of his strong hand._

"_By the power that is mine, I, Lord of the Feline Ones, use the power intrinsically mine, in my blood to awake the soul of the Old Blood in this one before me."_

_He approached the young man and bit deeply into the still slightly raw wound on his neck. Ranma's eyes opened wide, sapphire blues staring unseeingly ahead._

_Yasha regretfully released the slender neck and delicious blood to cut his own wrist with the dagger._

"_By exchanging our blood, I awake his blood and bound him to me body, soul and spirit." He opened Ranma's luscious mouth and posed his bloodied wrist on it, making the martial artist involuntarily drink and swallow the thick liquid. Kyubi raised his chants in reaction to the deep silver glow appearing around the human. The ceremony finished, Yasha smiled and took Ranma back to the Royal Chamber._

_Ryoga stared at the beautiful amethyst sky, at the crystal blue trees and silver grass. The deep red flowers at almost all the foot of the trees and black leaves looked so much like blood and ash on snow that he felt a cold chill run down his spine and a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. The atmosphere was eerie._

"_So Hell looks like this?" The blind Amazon was staring in sick fascination as the same flowers opened delicate petals to reveal rows upon rows of sharp fangs ready to tear flesh like rice paper._

_Cologne turned toward him, ignoring the sounds of snapping bones and tearing flesh as a lizard like beast felt prey to the demonic plant._

"_This is only a part of "Hell" as we call it."_

_At the pale but curious faces, she elaborated._

"_By the look of the scenery, the silver grass for example, we are in the north of the Makai, the Demon World. We must be watchful of all the creatures and plant life here, they are decidedly deadly."_

_They __turned back toward the bloody remains of what was the good sized lizard and all nodded frantically and looked warily around them._

"_Airen must be here." Shampoo pointed to a magnificent mansion with a darkly colored bombori.__ It seemed to give back confidence to everyone._

"_It's time to go rescue Ran-chan!" Ukyo brandished her battle spatula with a smirk "Time to bash some demon's heads!" _

_Akane cracked her knuckles "I'll not have the baka escape this easily! He promised to train me!"_

"_You poor harlots can try to save Ranma-Sama but only I will be able to realise such an exploit!!"_

_The Black Rose's infamous laugh rang around the strange scenery, making the others wince and some creature flee their hiding places._

_Genma growled in a frightfully feral way and glared at the girls ready to fight each other._

"_It's not the damn moment to have a fucking catfight!! We have to go rescue my boy before these thrice damned demons laid paws on him!!"_

_While the said girls looked frightened and even ashamed, Happosai fumed his pipe thoughtfully. _

"_Well yes my boy, but how do you think you'll bypass the guards? They are powerful, more than us, and they are the lower ladder of the opponents we'll have to fight before finding Ranma…"_

_Mousse, silent thus far, spoke _

"_Well, someone must distract them while the others enter the mansion…"_

_Akane brought Mallet-sama from whatever place she stocked it and smiled evilly._

"_I know what will distract them!"_

_The two guards, lower demons of a rather ugly cat-like sub race, were proud of their achievement as guardians. They weren't the most intelligent of the fellow, but well, nobody was perfect. _

_So when they heard a strange noise, they went to look at what created those high pitched sounds. They found what was a rather pretty human girl who seemed tied down with some sort of ribbons… They came closer… And were clobbered mercilessly by a big wooden mallet, twin bombories and a giant spatula. _

_Kuno, not wanting his beloved pigtailed goddess assaulted by filthy demons raised his finely crafted Katana and rushed toward the entry with Genma, Happosai and Cologne hot on his heels._

_Mousse has taken the airs with the help of a convenient puddle and was checking for open windows._

_Ryoga was already in the castle, having… created a door in the nearest wall with a good use of the Bakusai Tenketsu._

_Back to the girls…_

"_You know you didn't have to tie me down so thoroughly!!"_

"_For making more real." Smirked Shampoo at the Black Rose._

"_Well, if we went with the boys at the little party, huh honey?"_

_Ukyou raised her spatula meaningfully._

"_Good Idea"_

_The operation 'Go and rescue Ranma from the crazy demon who want not to kill him but to bed him' has begun. _

_And the demons will be entertained… and the humans annoyed and scared . 'Oh yes, life is good.' _

_Thought Yasha back in the royal room, looking from a scrying pool at the window._

_Well, in the next chapter we will have the first confrontation in the mansion and an almost liberation._

_I would like to thanks all the people who took times to leave a review, it's always a relief to see that what I do is appreciated! If you have ideas to ameliorate this, don't hesitate to leave me a message._


End file.
